


Favorite Distraction

by tempuriio



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Based on a friend's artwork, CEO Trunks Brief, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Mai - Freeform, Modern-ish Pilaf Gang, Phone Calls & Telephones, Present ToraMai, Present TraMai, Present TruMai, President of CC Trunks, President of Capsule Corp Trunks Brief, Sky Prompt, Their friends are all in college or school :(, ToraMai, TraMai, TruMai - Freeform, TruMai Week 2020, TruMaiWeek2020, Vice-President of Capsule Corp Trunks Brief, busy schedule, pilaf gang - Freeform, sfw, trunks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempuriio/pseuds/tempuriio
Summary: A busy schedule is always more bearable when you can  look forward to your favorite distraction.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Mai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Favorite Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rye Cereal (Over at Twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rye+Cereal+%28Over+at+Twitter%29).
  * Inspired by [Day 6 Prompt: Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/668320) by Rye Cereal. 



Stacks upon stacks of paper sprawled all over his desk,

“No- “he said, laughter followed “No, no, you make it sound like it’s something bad” he followed along through the phone.

Dressed in a beige button-up shirt underneath an indigo blue set of matching pants and jacket; Trunks sifted through large batches of paper, lazily skimming through endless legal documents and lab reports on his new inventions, which had to be documented thoroughly in order to be patented, bored out of his mind; which was exactly why his girlfriend figured as the perfect means of distraction.

“I just don’t agree with having to sit here for hours on end reading things I already know about- I made all of this myself you know” he added whilst flipping the page of a document. 

“I already told them to send them to me through the computer, but these folks like to print everything…and I can’t complain, they’re my mother’s friends after all” he kept on.

Mai found Trunks’ annoyance amusing. On the other end of the phone, she’d been running errands for Pilaf all morning like settling deals, and collecting overdue payments from people that owe the little blue monster, to name a few. 

“Then why do you check them? If you so know all of it, then I’m sure you won’t mind turning things in without reading them through” she asked teasingly, 

“Because unfortunately, my dear, these aren’t my high school assignments anymore- “ he started and then she heard some paper being ripped on the other end “and I already made that mistake, found out people are not too kind of weapons that self-destruct after firing them. Someone had mislabeled an energy conductor cable in the blue prints, that I didn’t look into, so when they went into mass production- they would all go ‘boom’” Trunks explained, and smiled as he heard her laugh.

“Any chance you still have one of those around? Would come in really handy when Pilaf decides he wants to blast us off the face of the earth” Mai said, phone pressed between her shoulder and her ear as she got into her car, carefully placing a package on the backseat before placing her phone on her lap.

He laughed, 

Trunks was a nice man - to her at least, because she knew he had his things here and there, but he was always kind to her. Always making her laugh, always watching out for her, remembering the little things and showing her he cared. Which is why she often thought about what they had, finding it amusing how weird life had turned out to be for the both of them. She was an old woman turned young by the dragon balls, and he was half alien, a warrior as his father likes to put it. Yet, somehow, they’d wound up together, poking fun at each other for said peculiar facts. 

“We could always arrange something” she heard him say over the phone; she shook her head.  
Mai picked up a small office board with a clamp that held all her papers and receipts together. She went silent as she read over the list of errands, realizing the last one was at Capsule Corporation. It gave her an idea.

“Mai?” Trunks asked through the phone as he circled some text on a blueprint and heard her flipping some papers and clipping them around “Grannypants, if you’re using that old clamp board of yours again, it’s time for me to remind you that all you do with that little board can also be done with your phone” he followed,

“Oh shush it, it’s easier this way” She answered, placing the board down on the passenger’s seat.

“No, it’s not, it’s complicated”

“How can you find something complicated in clipping paper to a board?”

“When you open the clamp all the paper falls off at once, what if I just need to take one paper? It’s easier to organize on a phone or a computer”

“You can’t take a computer around”

“Fair enough, but then that’s what phones are for.”

“Phones are for calling, computers are for important stuff and Pilaf’s grocery list belongs to the clamp board” She finalized, referring to the errand list as a grocery list. With the phone on her lap, she made her way to Capsule Corp. 

“I have to go fix something, wait for me” he said rather mindlessly, and soon enough she heard the door of his office slam shut. 

They each had their occupations; he was the president of a multi-billion-dollar company, and she worked for Pilaf. Such meant they were busy most of the day, most days, but it’d led them to start calling more often; some calls that went on for hours on end throughout the day, it was company.

“There are times or full days where it gets really lonely at the office- and everyone’s busy…Goten is off at college, Marron is as well…Uub is busy training with Goku, while Pan and my sister are still very much so busy with school.” Mai recalls from a conversation she had with Trunks. “And everyone else is busy working for me and I can’t just go tell them ‘hey stop working and let’s go get some beers’” 

Pilaf was more lenient than the business and science world, and that was a fact. So whenever she could, Mai would sneak in to have lunch with Trunks at his office, or she’d convince him of sneaking off to go on to do something more entertaining. 

Very rarely would he say no.

“I’m back” he said through the phone, “fun fact, we could’ve caused a poison outbreak” Trunks added as he took a seat again and picked his phone that had been left over his desk. It was a burner phone for calls, everything else was in his pocket. 

“You could’ve what?” Mai asked confused as she went into one of the parking spots at the corporation, and subsequently turned off the car.

“Mislabeled component in our newest health restoring pills” Trunks clarified, 

“Sounds to me like a death outbreak Trunks, who even labels those things for you?” She questioned as she stepped out of her car and walked up to the entrance of the building.

He sighed “No clue, but I’ll try to put an eye out for it sometime later” he commented with a shrug.

Trunks went on to organize some stacks of paper and sort again through those he’d already checked to make sure they were in order. All the while Mai met with the front desk lady and signed some permission sheets, 

She was there to sign over the delivery for a weaponry shipment Pilaf had ordered, but there had been issues while processing the delivery papers. 

“Say Trunks, have you eaten lunch already?” she asked as she thanked the lady and then took the elevator, looking out the glass at the landscape.

“Uh, not really” he answered and then glanced over at his wrist watch “Maybe I’ll get something at the cafeteria later” 

“Cafeteria food? Don’t fool yourself, you always complain about how bad the food is” Mai said as she stepped out of the elevator and walked over to Trunk’s office, she flashed her credential to his secretary outside and then smiled as she peaked her head through the door “What do you say we go get something else?” she asked,

Her voice ringed his ears so clearly, Trunks immediately looked up from the stack of papers on his lap until his eyes met hers; surprised at first, his face then melted into a genuine smile “Well, hello to you too” he said with a chuckle. 

She took the phone away from her ear and ended the call once she stepped inside the office, carefully closing the door behind her.

“There’s a new restaurant downtown” she said and rested her arms over the back of the chairs in the side of Trunks’ desk that directly faced the door “and I’d be saving you from cafeteria food” she said, tilting her head slightly as he looked up at her from where he sat. 

He thought about it for a brief moment and said “Yeah, why not” with a shrug “sounds good to me” he added, taking the stacks of paper off his lap and placing them over the desk. Standing up he offered Mai his hand which she took. Getting to the other side of the desk, he pulled her close until their bodies touched and their lips met. His hands falling to her hips.

Once they pulled apart for air, he looked at her; somehow he found himself mesmerized at how beautiful she was whenever he saw her. She smiled, and he matched it with a grin of his own. 

“You’ll always be my favorite distraction” He told her, and soon enough, exiting through the window, they were on their way to something ‘more entertaining’. 

“You know we’ll have to come back for my car now do you?” she asked as she clung to his neck. 

“Shh, we’ll figure it out later- if my dad finds out I snuck out again it’s game over” he snickered, holding her close to his chest trying to shield her from the wind as he flew out the window of his office with her in his arms. 

Purple orange skies painted behind them, it wasn’t their first time doing something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii,  
> This little TruMai ficlet is one of four I wrote based on my lovely friend Rye's illustrations for TruMai Week 2020 hosted over at Twitter and Tumblr. This one is for Day 6's prompt "Sky".  
> My writing is not very good but I hope you enjoy it anyway! If you have any suggestions feel free to drop them in a comment, I love to hear what you have to say and if there's anything I can improve on! <3
> 
> Also! I got the "Grannypants" thing from here: https://breezytealy.tumblr.com/post/158551534055/there-must-have-been-some-shock-when-they-found by the amazing Breezytealy, whom I also know from Twitter!
> 
> -Love, Tem/Mabel


End file.
